


Ugly Sweater

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [19]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Ransom doesn’t like the idea of ugly Christmas sweaters
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ugly Sweater

“I’m not wearing… that!”

Ransom had a disgusted look on his face. The article of clothing he was objecting to? An ugly Christmas sweater, full of faux fur tinsel, glittery pom poms, cross eyed reindeers, and laughing Santas. 

“C’mon, Ransom,” you whined, puppy eyes in full force. “You need to match me for the ugly sweater contest! I’m already wearing mine! Pretty please?”

A groan escaped Ransom. He could never resist your puppy eyes combined with a please. “Fine, I’ll wear it. Just know I’m going to hate it The whole time.”

Somehow, Ransom didn’t quite hate the sweater once it was on, especially after seeing your eyes light up when you saw him in it. So Ransom was able to get through the party your friends threw, even with the embarrassing sweater on. And when the two of you won best matching ugly sweaters, Ransom kissed you.

“Not so bad, huh?” You asked.

“Maybe not,” Ransom whispered in your ear. “But these are definitely coming off the moment we get home.”

“Can’t argue with that.”


End file.
